


Eclipse

by TechnicalError101



Series: The Sun (oh how it shines) [2]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Ex is jealous The Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Poetry (sort of), Unrequited Love, Xisuma is there but barely, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalError101/pseuds/TechnicalError101
Summary: If he couldn’t be the moon,Let him be the sky.
Relationships: Grian/Evil Xisuma, Grian/Evil Xisuma (onesided), Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Series: The Sun (oh how it shines) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869112
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Eclipse

Ex watched as Grian ran away from him with a smile so bright and laughter so warm,  
Happy to be embraced by the moon.   
Despite the cluck of chickens and the smell of bad eggs The redstoner hugged Grian back picking him up and unknowingly hiding the sun from Ex’s View.

“If I can’t be your moon let me be your sky”   
Ex asked to deafened ears. 

-

It rained for Ex the day his Sunshine kissed the Moon.

“Let me be your sky and I’ll hold you closer than the moon ever could”   
Ex croaked out, feeling crushed under the weight of the eclipse. 

The sun didn’t hear his promise.

-

Ex watched the Moon wistfully as he laid his head in his sun’s lap, basking in the warmth of sandy hair and pretty eyes. 

It made Ex sick to see the two together, so in love and knowing that it wouldn’t be himself in the sun’s lap. 

“Let me be your sky and I’d reflect your light better than the moon.”  
Ex hissed out from clenched teeth. 

-

It stormed for Ex the day the Sun and Moon announced their relationship to the server.

Ex was still seething when his brother grabbed him by the collar and said 

“the sky supports the moon too, not just the sun.”

His brother’s words made him thunder and bellow until all he could do was cry. 

He felt like an Icarus who never got to feel the sun's warmth.   
Only the bitter cold of the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to Putting a Spin on Heather and remembered the other poetic Griex fic and decided why not.
> 
> Enjoy, I suppose.


End file.
